please don't leave me
by saynotojoe
Summary: this is a babe fic not cupcake friendly a song fic based on pink's please don't leave me better summery inside
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the song, or the characters, they belong to the wonderful JE.

The song is "Please don't leave me" by pink. I had the song stuck in my head for forever. This is about Stephanie finally leaving Joe for ranger, but will he convince her to stay?

Don't let my pen name decide the outcome of the story

(babe fic possible cupcake warning not to kind to Morlie)

S prov . "This is it ,I have had it if I have to sit threw another burg dinner from hell I swear to god I will kill someone . My name is Stephenie Plum a bounty hunter for my slime ball cousin Vinie . I track down failure to aper in Trenton NJ. Normally I love my job unless I get covered in garbage, rip a hole in my new jeans or wrestle with a greased up naked fat guys. Today was all of thous things rolled into one . My day had started of pretty good. I had three donuts on my way to the bonds office. And gave the rest to Connie and Lula Connie was a few years older than me ,little more Italian ,and she reminds me of Betty Boop with a mustache. Lula is a way beyond voluptuous black woman .Today Lula had on bile green spandex top and black spandex pants that were about five sises too small if a seam split I am running for the hills . Lula was a ho in former life and I guess she took her wardrobe with her . Lula did some filing for Vinnie and was my sometimes partner. The only real reason she keeps her job is no one else can tolerate Vinnie "What do you have for me Connie " I say mouth full of donut. Just punky and mooner ."Thanks Connie"

"Lula wanna go after punky and mooner " ya I guess but if that mother messes up my new top there is gonna be ..."Lula stopped in mid sentence and started to fan herself . This means one of too things it is Joe Morllie my off and on again or Ranger. Joe is a n incredibly sexy Trenton cop and is all lean hard Italian muscle. Joe is like a cat . Right now me and Joe have been in an off again and I am seriously debating keeping it that way as in forever. Then there is ranger who is also extremely sexy ranger had a lot more muscle fro his time as an army ranger. He now dose bounty hunting for Vinni he takes the high skips as well as having his own security company called rangeman. he is my friend , mentor,

one time lover, he is my rock no mater what kind of trouble I was in I new he could get me out with minimal stitches . Rangers real name was Ricardo Carlos Manoso the address on his drivers license is a vacant lot . Ranger is of cuben heritage and has skin the color of a mocha latte.

I got a tingle in the back of my neck so it is ranger . "can I see you outside babe"ranger said before nudging me out the Door and into our ally when his body pushed against mine I think I lost all thought. He kissed me roughly his fingers intertwining into my hair . With a few roaming hands we broke apart. Babe ranger said voice full of pain I don't know what is going on with you and Morllie but I hope you don't fix it . He kissed me again full of passion he pulled away to go I have to go in the wind babe this will be last mission and when I get back I hope to find you and Morllie are broken up . Then he was gone. I had to pull my self together to go after my skip there would be time to think on rangers words latter. Me and Lula climbed into big blue and headed off to stark to bring in punky.

So here I am greased from head to toe covered in garbage a huge rip in my brand new 70 dollar jeans. As I brought punky in to be rebonded I got the laughter and you just made me 400 bucks Steph once I ad gotten my bond recite from the new police officer and I was on my way to freedom and I ran smack dab into Joe cupcake Vaseline garbage and riped jeans why can't you just quit your job and marry me . I counted to ten and said to Joe come over my apartment I have something we need to talk about. "sure thing cupcake and but the way bob misses you.

That was it I was tired or all his shit enough is enough I was braking up with Joe tonight. I went and took a shower and got prepared for Joe to show up.

Joe's prov I was a very happy man maybe my cupcake would quit her stupid job and marry me she would forget about Manoso eventually. Ya I knew about there kisses in the ally and I didn't care cause she always came back to me but tonight I will have Steph all for myself. forever

I picked her up and brought her back to my place maybe she really had forgotten about Manoso she seemed different burg like as we went into the house bob my dog bounded after her and he whimpered away tail between his legs. Something wasn't wright .

Please don't leave me by pink

**Da da da da Da da da da **

** da da da da da**

**da da da da da**

**I don't know if I can yell any louder**

**how many times I kicked you out of here**

**or said something insulting**

**da da da da da**

Steph what is going on she looked truly dejected as she told me all the reasons we shouldn't be

**I can be so mean when I wanna be**

**I am capable of really anything**

**I can cut you into piece's**

**But my heart is broken**

** da da da da da**

it is Manoso isn't it you would throw us away for a street thug she slapped me then and I hit her back 

**please don't leave me**

**oh please don't leave me**

**I always say how I don't need you **

**but it's always gona come right back to this**

**please please don't leave me**

she just looked at me tears streaming down her beautiful face I did not want her to leave but I don't deserve her

**I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me**

**I can not be without you my perfect little punching bag**

**and I need you I am sorry**

**da da da da da**

cupcake I am sorry don't leave stay we can work this out I promise I wont touch you like that again I need you

**please don't leave me**

**oh please don't leave me**

**I always say how I don't need you **

**but it's always gona come right back to this**

**please please don't leave me**

no Joe and if you ever get anywhere near me I will kill you understand let me go Joe

**please don't leave me**

**oh please don't leave me**

**I always say how I don't need you **

**but it's always gona come right back to this**

**please please don't leave me**

**I just let her leave I could see the look on her face deer lord what have I done**

**please please don't leave me**

**baby please please don't leave me**

_hey____if you liked this story and want there to be more of it please review please_


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry that I have not updated in ages lots of things have been going on … like college and family issues. Usual disclaimers apply do not own them if I did I would not be writing this.

Sober

I sat on my couch in a daze that did not happen Joe would never hit me. I wish Ranger was here he would comfort me give me his strength his silent support. I got up and walked over to my freezer one pint of Ben and jerry's fish food was sitting in there calling my name. I sit on the couch with a spoon and open up the tub as soon as the first bite is swallowed I feel better. Even though ranger was always there for me I needed someone to talk with. If there was any hope of us he needed to end the man of mystery shit.

**I don't want to be the girl that laughs the loudest.**

**Or the girl that never wants to be alone.**

**I don't want to be that call at four o clock in the morning **

**Because I am the only one in the world that won't be home**

**Ah the sun is blinding I stayed up again oh I am finding that's not the way I want my story to end **

Can I live with ranger being gone all the time? The one sided conversations? God I loved him, but is that going to ever be enough. I do not want to come home at night and have a one word conversation. All I know is the back and forth crap is going to end I just cannot do it anymore. On the other side of the spectrum he shows me with actions what he does not show me with words.

The days of us just being friends are over we either try to be together in a relationship or not at all. The only bad thing about this If I turns out bad I am going to lose my best friend**.**

** I'm safe up high nothing can touch me **

** But why do I feel this party's over **

** No pain inside you're my protection **

** But how do I feel this good sober**

**Coming down coming down coming down**

**Spinning round Spinning round Spinning round **

**Looking for myself sober**

**Coming down coming down coming down**

**Spinning round Spinning round Spinning round **

**Looking for myself sober**

Once I am halfway through the pint I just do not care about the risk I love him even though it might leave me broken I have to try. I just now start to feel the bruise forming on my face. I trusted him he was my friend and he betrayed me. Ranger is not Joe I tell myself he is a good man, even though he has his faults. I am just so sick of all of this why can't he tell it to me strait. Have you told him anything strait out or have you hid your feelings.

**When it's good then it's good it's so good till it goes bad**

**Then you're trying to find the you that you once had**

**I have heard myself cry never again broken down in **

**Agony just trying to find a friend**

When he left me after our one night together and told me to go back to Joe I was broken. I had almost told him I loved him but before I cold those words spewed out of his mouth. After he left I sat on the floor and sobbed I only got up to eat and shower. I never want to feel that way again never I said that then and I am saying it now. Why would he do that if he loved me how could he send me back too an "unhealthy pattern of behavior". Maybe it was because you had just broken up with Joe again maybe he was guarding his hart from you she thought. They definitely needed to talk about a lot of things.

**I'm safe up high nothing can touch me **

** But why do I feel this party's over **

** No pain inside you're my protection **

** But how do I feel this good sober**

After her pint of ice cream Stephanie got in the shower and scrubbed all the grime and the feeling of Joe off her . She sat on the floor of the shower and sobbed. She cried out all of her insecurities and all her doubts she knew who she had to call. The only person that knew Ranger well enough to answer her questions Tank. She grabbed the phone, and hit five on the speed dial before she could change her mind. Hopefully Tank had the answers she needed.

**I'm safe up high nothing can touch me **

** But why do I feel this party's over **

** No pain inside you're my protection **

** But how do I feel this good sober**

**Please read and review let me know if you want me to continue**


End file.
